The present invention resides in an acceleration and deceleration arrangement with a carrier element which is movable by the release of spring energy from a force- and/or form-locked secure park position into an end position wherein a piston of a piston cylinder unit is moved by the carrier element in a retardation stroke direction for braking the carrier element. The invention also resides in a door fitting including such an acceleration and deceleration arrangement and in a sliding door provided with such a door fitting.
An acceleration and deceleration arrangement of this type is disclosed in CN 202596402 U. With this arrangement however, noises may be generated upon locking of carrier element in, or releasing it from, the park position.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a low-noise acceleration and deceleration arrangement as well as a door fitting with such a low-noise acceleration and deceleration arrangement and a sliding door with such a door fitting.